


Orange's Kinktober 2020 -  Entry 10

by Orangebubble



Series: Oranges Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Captain Allen is called David, I tag as I go, Kinktober, M/M, RK is part of the SWAT team, RK900 goes by RK, Wire Play, no beta we die like man, pain play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangebubble/pseuds/Orangebubble
Summary: This is my Kinktober of 2020 try, Day 10!This is what will happen on Day :a.) Pain Play - RK900/Captain Allen
Relationships: Captain Allen/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: Oranges Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949419
Kudos: 7





	Orange's Kinktober 2020 -  Entry 10

**Author's Note:**

> I loved to write this, it was fun all around. Even if the pairing was a little new to me, never wrote it before. 
> 
> +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++
> 
> RK is not made for pleasure, not in any way, he is made for war. Still he yearns for it. So he asks his Captain to help him, end this yearning.

RK900 was sitting on his knees next to the bed of Captain Allen, eyes trained on the dark clean carpet. 

“Are you sure about that?”, the human asked him once more.

They had a strange relationship. Captain Allen was his superior at the SWAT-Team, a colleague and he would even say a friend. Him asking the other to help him achieve sexual pleasure, was something unusual when you thought about what these types of relationships normally included. 

But RK was desperate and he trusted his Captain.

“Affirmative”, he answered with an even voice.

He could feel himself being scrutinized. 

“Okay. Open your neck panel.” 

He followed the instruction, commanded his skin to decline on the spot around his neck. It opened with a hydraulic hiss. While listening to Allen snapping on the gloves he himself insisted on, to minimize the risk of injury for the human and himself to get foreign particles into his sensitive system. 

“Ready?” a last question, before there was no going back.

Swallowing at nothing, a deeply unnecessary movement for an android like him, he nodded.

Gloves fingers entered his inner workings carefully. Carefully they touched around the glowing rim of the open panel. Warning errors instantly cluttered RK’s HUD, he waved them away. Still, a shudder went through his whole body at the touch, he couldn’t really feel, but the anticipation was there. 

David gained some confidence after the simple touch and let his finger slide in the inner workings of the android, which was glowing with low blue light. He could see colorful wires and thicker cables that were warped around each other and made a beautiful chaotic picture that David knew some kind of order was behind. 

Gently he touched one of the thicker cables, dark green in color and the android shuddered underneath him, but stayed in his perfect posture. Curiosity got the better of him, seeing what such a simple touch was already doing to RK, so he moved his fingers feather lighter over the nearby wires. A pant that was filled with a static sound, echoed in the room and RK trembled underneath him, that he could feel the vibrations in the wires he was touching.

For a second RK just saw his HUD overflowing with red, so many error warnings at once. He ignored them and tried to concentrate on the stimulus it gave his body. He let out the static sound in accident and an apology was already on his lips, for the embarrassing sound. But with the fingers moving away from their place his mind was taken over with the need of having them back, of getting  _ more _ .

Both waited in silence for the other to do something. RKs new need took over for him, to break the silence.

“Captain, if you would continue with what he had agreed on.” His voice had a small aftertaste of static to it. A new prompt came up in his HUD and reading it, he agreed to use it, the probabilities looked more than promising. “Please, Captain.”

David cursed inside his head. He would have never thought that something like this would get him hard, but how RK was saying his title and begged already for it, was too delicious. He shook his head to get out of it, to go back into the situation at hand. They both had agreed to this and David was here to deliver what RK had asked him. 

With a last nod to himself and a “Yes, of course.”, his finger moved back inside the android. Bowing his head down to see better, he found the small reddish wire in question. He laid his fingers where it was connected to its port at the android equivalent of a spine. 

“This one?” he asked, still a little unsure. 

RK maybe had given him his manual and also an in-detail explanation of what he had to do, with visuals and all. But he still feared a little what they were doing, no matter how safe RK made it sound. 

“Yes.”

This was the only thing David really needed and so he took a last calming breath, before he pulled, pulling the delicate wire out of its port. The reaction was instant, RK’s whole body seized up, his head snapping back, surprising the human, eyes wide open and a deep static sound echoing against the walls of the bedroom. 

Again anything got red in RK’s HUD, but now even more overflowing, thousands of little warnings zipping up his body. It was too much and not enough at the same time. The feeling was indescribable, electric pulses zipping up and down his body, setting everything on fire, lighting him up, making him feel  _ alive _ .

If this feeling was just a fraction of what a human felt as pleasure, RK now knew why humans searched out the feeling so much.  _ It was so good _ . Forgotten was all the embarrassment how he had come here and asked his Captain for help, how he had found out of this way to feel pleasure, knowing that he had never been made for it. 

No, he as RK model had been made for war and was now used by the SWAT-Team of the DPD. He had no sexual components, was not compatible with anything on the market, and had no sensors to feel such intense emotion. But he could have this. His system overloading with errors, feeling the equivalent of what humans called pain, and taking pleasure from it. 

_ He wanted more.  _

Still holding the position, he had pulled himself in the surprise of the feeling, he said: “Please continue, Captain.” His voice was full of static now, glitching a little. 

David started at RK for a second, his cock twitching in interest again, at the sound of his title in this static voice. He needed a second to snap out of it. “Of course.” 

His fingers still around the delicate wire, gently pushed it back where it belonged, connecting it again. RK shuddered again, his head falling forward, slumping a little in his posture and static filled the room again. 

As he could hear no protests coming and RK had again asked, after all David didn’t stop again. Instead, he searched for a different wire, this one in a dark yellow, and did the same spiel. All the while watching RK react to it, his body seizing up and moving abruptly in whatever he was feeling, static falling from his lips. 

Both fell into the moment of pleasure, differently in their ways, but both did. David kept on pulling on the wires he had studied before this night, watching in awe and fascination how RK was reacting to it. Asking questions then and there, if he was touching the right one, what he was doing to RK. His curiosity got the better of him. RK tried to answer the questions, while his body shuddered, seized up, and moved on its own accord, something he lost control over soon enough. Though he only could answer the humans' questions for so long, falling deeper and deeper in the intense feeling that he was given, his voice at one point was overtaken by static and glitching sounds. 

It just needed David pulling a little too harsh on the wire he had touched at the beginning, to make RK seize up completely. The android raised himself from his kneeling, legs still on the ground, head was thrown back again, mouth and eyes ripped wide open, and letting out a high-pitched static sound that hurt David's ears. 

In the next second the android's head snapped forward, slumping in his position forward, back to the ground, like a marionette with its strings cut off. David watched, panting, puffs of air leaving his lips, he was rock hard in his pants. But RK didn’t move, no he stayed in the position like a statue. The human was only not falling into panic because he had been warned about this and the LED of the android was spinning in a slow dark orange.

David laid his own head back, cursing at the ceiling, trying to calm himself down. His cock was twitching, protesting the ignorance given to it. He ignored it further, and took a deep breath in, before getting back to RK, watching the still standing android. 

Even if he was warned he got worried for a second, tried to hide it by getting rid of the gloves he was wearing. They had a wet sheen to them, from the thirium all around RK’s system. The android was still motionless, when he was finished, throwing them in the garbage bin next to his bed. 

Worry now heavy on his tongue, David moved, laying a careful hand on RK’s shoulder. First, the android didn’t react, till a second later a tremor got through his body and his LED started to get yellow spots in its circling.

“Everything okay, RK?” David asked gently.

The android just let out a small static sound and then David could see how his neckport was closing and the skin was growing over it again. RK must be good then, so the human pulled his hand away but was stopped by a hand over his, holding him where he was. 

David looked down at the android, confusion in his eyes, but the other didn’t move. They stayed like this for a good minute, RK’s LED kept on spinning, till a thought came to David. Maybe RK didn’t feel pleasure like a human or androids who had the right compartments, but it seemed he also needed a cool down from whatever he had felt so intense. A cool-down that was maybe more than just cooling his systems, something alike to aftercare, that David normally would give his more adventurous bed partners. 

Thought in mind and so a plan, the human set it in motion, raising his other hand to the untouched shoulder and then pulling. Not moving RK too fast or too harshly, just enough for him to turn a little and move back, so he could rest his head against one of David's legs. 

With the android in place, David raised the hand that was not held by the android and started to gently pet his hair, giving him some comfort. RK’s eyes stayed close, but seeing that his LED became more blue over time, David knew he had made the right decision. 

  
  



End file.
